heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Pascal
Pascal is Rapunzel's pet chameleon and the tritagonist in Disney's Tangled. Pascal is a true and loyal friend to Rapunzel. Even though he can't communicate verbally. It is clear that he is one of the driving forces in helping Rapunzel see that she needs to leave the tower. Pascal is constantly cheering her up, rooting her on, and refusing to allow her to take steps backwards. Appearances Tangled Pascal is first introduced playing hide and seek with Rapunzel. At this time it is shown that Pascal also wants Rapunzel to leave the tower but, due to Mother Gothel, seems impossible. Whenever Gothel appears, Pascal blends into the background to hide. Pascal also joins Rapunzel in her chores, playtime, and painting. When Pascal finally convinces Rapunzel to leave the tower, she is harshly screamed at by Gothel for having such a ridiculous dream. Along with Rapunzel, Pascal is heartbroken. When Rapunzel and Pascal are intruded by Flynn Rider (aka Eugene Fitzherbert), he becomes extremely protective and suspicious of him but eases up when he becomes their ticket out of the tower. During their adventure outside, Pascal constantly watches Eugene, but eventually warms up to the thief upon seeing the latter's initially selfish ways dissolve through his love for Rapunzel. After seeing the "floating lights," Rapunzel is manipulated by Gothel to believe Eugene had no feelings for her, and was only interested in receiving his satchel. As such, Pascal sadly joins her as she returns to the tower. When Rapunzel finally realizes who she really is, she confronts Gothel. After Gothel reveals her true colors, she ties Rapunzel and stabs Eugene. Pascal attempts to help but is kicked to the other side of the room by Gothel herself. When Pascal realizes Rapunzel must give up her freedom to save Eugene, he is saddened greatly. When Eugene cuts Rapunzel's hair taking away its power, Mother Gothel ages and Pascal trips Gothel making her fall out the window and turns into dust during the long fall. As Rapunzel's crying tears save Eugene, Pascal joins Rapunzel and Eugene as they join the royal family. Tangled Ever After Maximus and Pascal are responsible for the loss of Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding rings when one of Pascal's stray petals falls onto Maximus' nose. Maximus, who is holding the rings, then sneezes, causing the rings to roll away and disappear. After having visions of everyone in attendance becoming upset at the loss of the rings and of an explosion destroying the entire kingdom, the pair then endeavor on a comedic journey to retrieve them. Maximus runs off to retrieve Eugene's wedding ring while Pascal chases down Rapunzel's. The journey ends up turning the entire kingdom (except the chapel) upside down, including the decorations and celebration process. In the end, they retrieve both rings and return just in time for the bride and groom to exchange the strangely clean rings (Pascal and Maximus are covered in tar when they snuck back in). After the ceremony is finished, Maximus and Pascal relax, but Maximus accidentally bumps a cart carrying the wedding cake, causing it to roll down the hall and out of sight. Just then, Eugene asks 'who wants a piece of cake?', causing Pascal and Maximus to freeze in fear. Tangled: Before Ever After Taking place after Tangled and before Tangled: Ever After, Pascal has joined Rapunzel as she settles herself into Corona's castle and assumes her role as princess and heir to the throne. He joins Rapunzel in practically every endeavor, and is fully aware that she is feeling apprehensive toward her time-consuming duties as a royal, especially as her coronation to be crowned an official princess draws near. To ease some of Rapunzel's stress, her lady-in-waiting, Cassandra, offers to take Rapunzel over Corona's border wall to explore some of the outside world. Pascal, meanwhile, is told to stay behind and cover for Rapunzel's disappearance. During Rapunzel's absence, Eugene visits her bedroom to apologize for putting Rapunzel on the spot with a surprise, public proposal. Pascal uses some nearby objects to disguise himself as Rapunzel, though he accidentally exposes himself. Eugene tries to get answers, but receive none, instead teaming up with Pascal to keep Rapunzel's disappearance a secret from her father, King Frederic. When Rapunzel returns the next morning, Pascal and Eugene discover that the princess' 70-feet of magic hair has somehow returned, much to Pascal's delight. Pascal, Maximus, Eugene, and Cassandra help Rapunzel keep the return of her hair a secret from her parents, until a band of pirates crash Rapunzel's coronation. Cassandra sends Pascal to alert Maximus, and the duo arrives onto the scene with the guards, just in time to defeat the pirates' leader Lady Caine. Unfortunately, King Frederic forbids Rapunzel from leaving Corona's borders without his permission, fearing the return of her hair will attract threats. Pascal sits alongside Rapunzel as she mourns the loss of her freedom, but both of their spirits are lifted once Eugene arrives to lighten the mood. Pascal then leaves the scene to give the two their privacy. Tangled: The Series Pascal appears in every episode of the animated TV series thus far, generally playing a supporting role as Rapunzel's sidekick, assistant and conscience. In "Pascal's Story", Pascal longs to spend quality time with Rapunzel again, but her busy social and professional lives gets in the way of this repeatedly. Eventually, the two manage to set up a dinner date, but this is also ruined, as Rapunzel's duties kept her busy beyond the time of their date. Heartbroken and feeling his place in Rapunzel's life is lost, Pascal leaves the castle and returns to the tower. Rapunzel panics at the realization that Pascal is gone, and a search throughout the castle ensues for him. The search eventually takes her to the tower, where she finds Pascal in battle with the snake that killed his mother. The two are able to defeat him, however, and a relieved Rapunzel embraces her friend. It is then that Pascal is reminded of Rapunzel's love for him, and the fact that no one could take his place in her heart. During the epilogue, Rapunzel is shown carrying out her busy schedule, but with Pascal by her side the entire time. In the second season, Pascal joins Rapunzel on her journey to learn the truth behind the black rocks. In "King Pascal", the group is caught in a storm that shipwrecks them in a remote island ihahbited by leaf-life creatures called the Lorbs. The Lorbs mistake Pascal for a mythical hero that is destined to defeat a bug. Pascal, having felt useless to Rapunzel and neglected in recent days, enjoys the attention of the Lorbs and develops an inflated ego. He mistreats Rapunzel and Cassandra while in power. When the time has come for Pascal to face the bug, he finds that it is a giant, fire-breathing monster. Rapunzel arrives in the midst of the battle and apologizes to Pascal for her behavior. She then helps Pascal to defeat the creature, alongside Cassandra and Maximus. Despite having learned the truth of Pascal's identity, the Lorbs still hail him as a hero. Other appearances An emoticon version of Pascal appeared in the Tangled entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. A silhouetted Pascal can be seen on one of the medals on the wall of Chief Bogo's office in Zootopia. In Ralph Breaks the Internet, Pascal can be seen perched atop Rapunzel's paint box in the Disney Princesses' private quarters. Category:Characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Sidekicks Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Silent characters Category:Disney characters